hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Scars
Introduction Melia: Dunban... I don't know how to ask this... Dunban: What is it, Melia? Melia: The man in the metal-faced Mechon... Mumkhar I think? Were you and he acquainted before he became that... thing? Gain (+8) Dunban: ''were comrades-in-arms.'' One year ago, he and I risked our lives fighting the Mechon. But when the battle turned, he chose to make a run for it. Melia: So he was a cowardly man? Dunban: He was always fairly unreliable. Deep down I knew that one day he'd fail us in a time of need. But in the battle a year ago, he still seemed to be on our side. Melia: What do you mean, Dunban? Are you saying he wasn't always the monster he became? Dunban: Whatever his reasons... That day, he was fighting off those machines as hard as we were. Melia: That is... difficult to believe. Dunban: ''know the truth.'' That's why I'm so full of regret. Maybe I could have stopped him. Melia: You mustn't blame yourself. You could not have stopped this. Dunban: Perhaps. But it's complicated. I can't deny that he was a bit of an... unreliable fellow. But he saved my life countless times. After I took up the Monado there was a definite change in him. Melia: He was taken by its power. I pity him. Dunban: I just wish he'd realised. I wasn't the true heir to the Monado, Shulk was! He never should have had a reason to hate either of us. Melia: Dunban... Dunban: Mumkhar, I doubt I’ll ever forgive you for what you did... But I’ll never forget you and I hope you can find peace... Net 0 (+4, -4) Dunban: ''were comrades-in-arms.'' One year ago, he and I risked our lives fighting the Mechon. But when the battle turned, he chose to make a run for it. Melia: So he was a cowardly man? Dunban: He was always fairly unreliable. Deep down I knew that one day he'd fail us in a time of need. But in the battle a year ago, he still seemed to be on our side. Melia: What do you mean, Dunban? Are you saying he wasn't always the monster he became? Dunban: Whatever his reasons... That day, he was fighting off those machines as hard as we were. Melia: That is... difficult to believe. Dunban: ''would not understand.'' Melia: Hmph. That may well be what you think, Dunban. Dunban: I apologise, Melia. My words are not meant to hurt. But I knew him, and I can only tell you what I saw. Melia: Do you think he had a reason for fighting? Someone to protect? Dunban: I've often thought about that. He is originally from another colony. One destroyed long ago. So in theory, he had nothing to lose. Maybe that's all it was... Melia: Perhaps you are right. Whatever the reasons, his atrocities can never be justified. Dunban: Of course. I suppose it would be futile to think too hard about it. Melia: Dunban... Does it hurt to remember? Dunban: Hmph. I didn't mean for you to worry over this. This is one of many tales of battle. A neverending circle of betrayal. Melia: If you say so. But I look forward to the day that our world is free of war. Net 0 (-4, +4) Dunban: ''difference does it make?'' Melia: W-well... Dunban: I apologise. I didn't mean to sound so defensive. I just don't quite understand the relevance of your question. Melia: It's difficult to explain. But I need to know. I must know, Dunban. He murdered my father, yet I know nothing about him. Dunban: I understand, Melia. I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you about this sooner. Melia: Thank you. I know it's not easy for you to talk about him. Dunban: ''fine. Ask away.'' I am partly responsible, after all. Melia: You? What do you mean? Dunban: He changed right around the time I started using the Monado. He coveted it so much that his jealousy consumed him. If I'm honest, I wasn't completely oblivious to this. But I didn't act. And then it was too late. Melia: You should not blame yourself. The darkness that haunted his heart was to blame. He was lost long ago, it seems. Dunban: I just wish that fool had realised. I wasn't the true heir to the Monado, Shulk was! He never should have had a reason to hate either of us... Melia: Dunban... Dunban: I shouldn't get emotional. You probably didn't want me to go on about the old days like this. Melia: Actually I found great value in it. Thank you, Dunban. Loss (-8) Dunban: ''difference does it make?'' Melia: W-well... Dunban: I apologise. I didn’t mean to sound so defensive. I just don't quite understand the relevance of your question. Melia: It's difficult to explain. But I need to know. I must know, Dunban. He murdered my father, yet I know nothing about him. Dunban: I understand, Melia. I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you about this sooner. Melia: Thank you. I know it’s not easy for you to talk about him. Dunban: will never be easy! Not after what he did to our home! And to Fiora! Melia: Believe me, I know. He stole my father from me as well. Dunban: I doubt the day when I forgive him will ever come, Melia. Melia: Just as long as you understand the danger of living in the past. Dunban: I do. I know if I live with hate in my heart, I'm no better than him. He became consumed by his hatred for me. And he died for it... Melia: I see... Dunban: It was Shulk who showed me the light. I'd have gone down a dark path otherwise. I'd have taken Mumkhar's life. I'm very grateful to Shulk. I hope I can repay the favour one day. Melia: I feel much the same way. Let us work together to live by Shulk's example. Category:Fallen Arm Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts